Clockwork Princess
by purrfictionist
Summary: Betrayals. Secrets. Truths. Tessa has never had so much to worry about in her life. Will Mortmain kill her? Jem or Will? And so many more. Tessa has never been afraid to close her eyes but the time has come for that. Sophie on the other hand has never been this happy. Soon both Tessa and Sophie are sinking into a dark world on that that the might never get out of.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys Purrfictionist here! I know the chapter is a little small but I'll try to make the upcoming chapters bigger so please read and reply! And yes there will be spoilers from Clockwork Prince so don't read this FanFic if you haven't read yet! Enjoy!**

{Prologue}

Mortmain looked down at the picture in his hands. A smile spread across his face as he leans forward to touch the woman's cheek that was painted with runes. He remembered her innocence, her laughter, and then he remembered her betrayal. She had run away from him, run away from his life and into another's. His hand tightened on the arm of his tall burgundy chair. Mortmain growled and threw the picture frame across the room. He watched the frame smash against the dark, stoned wall and shatter into a thousand pieces, just like his heart had. He wasn't going to let her go. He was going to take revenge on the woman. And he knew just how to.

"Stella," Mortmain roared.

The door to his room opened and a small girl rushed in. "Yes master?"

"Bring Edmund Herondale to my office I would like to discuss our statistics with him."

Stella nodded. "Yes master,"

Mortmain closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You will be mine Tessa Gray, you will be mine and I will make you suffer just like she did, and you will fall, just like she did."


	2. Chapter 1

{1}

Tessa looks into the mirror and trips backwards into the chair behind her. Her once chocolate brown hair that went to her elbows is cropped short to her shoulders like a man. Her eyes are a dark green that seem to pop out of the mirror but what catches Tessa's attention are the Shadowhunter runes that sneak up from the lady's gown and around her neck. She's a Shadowhunter. Tessa looks down at her hand and rolls out her fingers to find nothing in her hands. How did I change? She asks herself. I have nothing in my hands.

She stops breathing. The woman turns to look down at her feet and starts to turn around. Tessa pales as she grasps the arms of the wooden chair horrified. A loud hissing noise grabs Tessa's attention and she nearly jumps out of her chair as she takes in the cat at her feet and a pair of very familiar black shoes.

Tessa squeals and steps back into the mirror as she looks up into Jem's worried silver eyes. "James?" she whispers. "When did you get here?"

"I was here for five minutes calling your name Tessa," he says. "You wouldn't listen to me; you were looking at that mirror as if you someone was about to pop out of it and kill you."

Tessa's hand flies to her cheek as Jem brings up the mirror. Tessa whirls around on her heels and looks into the mirror. Sure enough, the woman is gone. A warm hand squeezes her shoulder and she turns around to look into Jem's silver eyes for solace. She exhales loudly and leans into his shoulder. She closes her eyes and lets Jem wrap his arms around her.

I must be tired, Tessa tells herself. I'm just seeing things.

"You scared me," Jem whispers.

Tessa blushes pulling away. "I'm sorry," she says. "I think I'm just tired and worked up, a nap will do me good."

Jem nods and blushes as he looks down at his feet. Tessa raises her eyebrows as he slides his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Tessa smiles as she takes in the tall silver haired Shadowhunter rocking back in forth, hesitant to ask what he had planned to ask Tessa.

"Jem what is it?" Tessa asks.

"Well I was just wondering if we could go out tonight. I know this really good bookstore and I thought you would want to buy a book or two after we have dinner but it is clear that you are not feeling well tonight. We will go tomorrow night, that is if you want to," he says looking at her.

Tessa feels something warm crawl up her neck as she nods. "I would love to go to the bookstore Jem," she says as excitement takes over her. It has been a long time since Tessa held a book in her hands and she realizes now how much she missed the familiar leather touch. "And I feel well enough to go now; fresh air will do me good."

Jem smiles. "Alright then," he says. "I will be at your room after dinner which should be ready in ten minutes or so."

Tessa nods shyly as Jem moves in to kiss the back of her hand. She blushes scarlet red, the very same color as her gown. Jem starts to reach for his cane he had set aside when the door flies open. Tessa averts her gaze from Jem and looks up to find a blushing Sophie who is intently staring down at the ground.

"Miss Charlotte asked for you to meet her in her office Master Jem," she says in a soft, hurt voice.

Jem nods, completely oblivious to the torn Sophie. "Thank you Sophie," he says as he slowly walks toward the door. He glances behind his shoulder and smiles at Tessa. "I will see you at dinner then?"

Tessa manages a nod and watches in silence as Jem walks out the door. Sophie's hands tighten on her gowns as she walks towards the door.

"Sophie wait," Tessa calls.

Sophie stops walking and turns around to face Tessa. She tries to hide her hurt by forcing herself to smile and standing up taller. Tessa's heart twitches at the poor girl's attempts and blushes shamefully.

"Yes Miss Tessa?"

"I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, he," Tessa says quickly, unable to form a proper sentence.

"I know Miss Tessa," she says letting her eyes fall to the ground again. "He belongs with you. Not a servant girl with a scarred face. Besides, I have Master Gideon now don't I?"

Tessa nods numbly. "You do have Gideon. Perhaps you will get your happily ever after Sophie."

(*)(*)(*)

What is a happily ever after? Sophie asks herself as she sweeps the marble floor of the institute. A happily ever after is when you're so happy, you feel as if the sun is shining down on you.

Is this what Sophie has? Sophie stops sweeping and looks out the window. She remembers how Master Gideon had come to her last practice. His hesitant face, his soft voice and how he had never met her eyes until Miss Tessa had left. It was then when he had approached her. It was then when he had kissed the back of her hand and told her that she was beautiful. That he would give his life for her if she would give him her heart.

Yes, Sophie tells herself. This is a happy ending. But how come she still hurts?

Sophie chides herself. She is a happy girl, she has Master Gideon. He has been her only love success. It is not a secret that love hasn't been fair with her. It's written all over the left side of her face. Her few years with at her first Mistress' house ended with her son ripping apart her face because she had denied him. Then her second love ended with James. Jem had proposed to Miss Tessa two days ago. Her hands loosen around the mop at the thought of him.

She clears her throat and sets the mop aside to dry her hands on her skirts. She blinks twice clearing the tears away from her eyes. She looks at the shiny marble floor and smiles as it dazzles at her, dirt free. Perfection. She picks up the empty bucket and walks over to the closet where the cleaning supplies are kept. She sets down the mop and the bucket again to open the door and brings turns up the flame on the candle lit lantern.

She reaches down towards the bucket when she finds a shadow moving down the narrow hallway towards the office where Mr. Branwell busies himself. Sophie narrows her eyes and peeks at the person behind the door to find the hallway empty.


	3. Chapter 2

{2}

Tompson's Books is the smallest bookstore Tessa has ever seen. The ones back home in America are huge and are practically as tall as the great grandfather clock down in New York City which indeed is very tall. Tessa keeps calm as Jem leads her into the cozy bookstore. She lets her curiosity get the best of her as she heads over to the nearest book shelf. She lets her hand run across the titles of the books and turns to look at Jem curiously. Never before has Tessa ever heard of these authors. Never before did she hear of these books.

"How do you know of this bookstore Jem?" Tessa asks.

"I see William walk into here at night often and I know that you two share the same taste of books. I guessed that you'll like these books as much as he does."

Tessa pales and flinches as Jem mentions Will. She looks around the book store and pictures Will crouching in a corner with his face buried in a book. Her heart aches to hear his voice or to even look into those blue eyes she has gotten familiar with. The last time Tessa had seen him was the evening she had told Will of her engagement to Jem.

"Tessa are you alright?" Jem asks.

Tessa blushes as she nods. "Of course I am, I was letting my mind drift. I am sorry."

"Do not be," Jem says. 'I was just worried."

Tessa smiles at Jem's sweetness. "Do you mind if I look around?"

Jem shakes his hand as he lets go of her hand. "Please, go ahead. I will be right here."

Tessa smiles and drifts off into the center of the book store. The Strange Case of Finely Jane, Missions and Wars, A Lie and a Truth, Tessa sings to herself happily. There are so many books but what to choose?

It's then at the very end of the shelf in the left most corner of the room when her finger catches a three inched novel titled Genevieve and the Secret. Tessa smiles. She loves mystery novels. Mystery books have always been Tessa's favorite as every event is unpredictable. Her life now days seem quite unpredictable to. Sighing, she picks out the book from the shelf and starts to walk out of the aisle when she trips over something strong and long.

Tessa squeals as she trips forward and falls onto the floor. The book slips out of her hand and lands on the floor with a thud. Tessa blushes and tries to pull herself up to her feet to see what she had tripped on when something pulls her neck back. Tessa gasps horrified as she takes in her clockwork angel necklace that's caught onto the bookshelf next to her.

"I am so sorry," a very familiar masculine voice says.

Long calloused fingers gently help her pull out the necklace from the bookstand. The boy who's leg she must have tripped on holds out his hand to help her up revealing a shiny ring with a Heron engraved on it. Tessa pales as she looks up at the boy in front of her with none other than William Herondale.

"Sophie?" Miss Branwell calls.

Sophie looks up from her knitting and walks over to the young pregnant lady sitting at the huge mahogany desk that has an enormous stack of papers towering on top of it.

"Yes miss?"

"I would never send you on errands like this but today, I have no choice but to. I need you to deliver this letter immediately to the Lightwood's mansion. I need it to be handed directly to Mister Lightwood and I just don't have the heart to send you there all alone. Normally I would send Will but…"

Sophie blushes. It has been a hard time for Miss Branwell coping without Will. Never before has she noticed how much Will did around the Institute and once he disappeared, everything seems to be falling apart.

"It is alright Miss Branwell," Sophie says boldly. "I will deliver the letter myself."

"You will not Miss Collins, at least not by yourself," a familiar voice says from behind her.

Sophie blushes a scarlet red as she turns around to face Gideon Lightwood. His green eyes pour into hers and she can't help but smile as he walks up to her.

"I do not like Sophie going there alone at all Miss Branwell. I know my father too well and sending Sophie unescorted would end up… badly."

Miss Branwell pales. "I know. Mister Lightwood, it is just that I am completely out of people who could escort Sophie to your mansion. Jem is out with Tessa and Henry's not feeling too well."

"I can take Sophie to my father's mansion," he says. "After all, I have nothing to do."

Miss Branwell nods sternly. "Thank you Gideon, I would like that very much. Sophie will meet you out at the foyer."

Sophie watches Gideon nod triumphantly and walk out the door as quietly as he had come in. She feels Miss Branwell's eyes watching her seriously and Sophie's eyes roll down to her feet. I shouldn't have looked at him, Sophie chides herself. Now Miss Branwell is thinking of me badly.

"Sophie, if you do not mind, I must tell you something that might sound a bit, straight forward and cold."

Sophie blushes as she watches her master hesitate before her. "Please Miss, you may tell me anything you wish."

"I do not like Gideon Lightwood."

Sophie pales. "W- why is that?"

"He reminds me of a fox Sophie. Perhaps I'm seeing something that isn't there but I've heard things about him."

Sophie's hands start to shake at her side. Gideon is not one of them, she wants to say. Gideon is good, why can you not see that?

"Yes Miss, I understand," Sophie lies in a tight voice.

"I will be sending Miss Herondale with you and Gideon, just to be on the safe side," Miss Branwell says. "After all, Cecily didn't get a chance to go around town much."

Sophie nods a little relieved. She was starting to get worried that Miss Branwell was going to send Cyril with them. Sophie likes Cyril, but he reminds her too much of Thomas. His protectiveness, his eyes, his voice, seems to reflect what Thomas was. And truth be told, Sophie very much liked Miss Herondale. She finds her easy to relate to. They both had been working for Masters who are simply soulless, cold and evil.

"I would like her company very much Miss."

"Good, Cecily?" Miss Branwell calls out.

A small fifteen year old girl peaks out from the corner of the room and blushes shyly as she walks up to Sophie.

"I believe you heard about our little conversation," Miss Branwell says smiling.

Cecily nods. "Yes Miss,"

"It is Charlotte dear, I gave up on Sophie a very long time ago as you see," Miss Branwell says.

Cecily smiles as she looks at me. "I do see."

"I think you two should head out to the foyer, you wouldn't want to keep Mister Lightwood waiting," Miss Branwell says.

Cecily and Sophie nod. "Yes Miss," we both say at the same time.

Miss Branwell smiles and shakes her head. "You two will never learn," she says as the two of them walk out into the hallway of the Institute.

Sophie and Cecily walk in silence as they make their way to the foyer. Cecily sticks to Sophie's side and inches away from the doors that are dotted on the well closest to Cecily. Sophie silently wonders what might be getting Miss Herondale scared but Sophie keeps the question to herself. She doesn't want to pry.

"Are you in love with Gideon?" Cecily says after a while to break the silence.

"I- I don't know if it is love," Sophie mumbles shyly. "But it is something close to that Miss."

"You need not call me Miss, it sounds quite weird after a while working under Mortmain and then being called Miss. It sounds cruel, and makes me feel weird."

Sophie blushes. "Yes Cecily."

"See, now that sounds a lot better. We are going to be good friends Sophie Collins. Give it a day top."

Hey guys Purrfictionist here! I'm doing my notes down here now. Anywho, thank you to Brokenwings and Shadowed Protestor for your reviews! I kind of left Tessa's part in a cliff hanger and I know, you hate me but I have to be that way so I can expand upon it in my next chapter! Review if you want more!


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Purrfictionist here! Here's another chapter just for you guys! Just a head's up, I planning to do a Christmas themed chapter eventually as well as one for New Year's even though they might not be on December 25****th**** and January 1****st**** exactly. Anywho, once you're done reading, you can move your mouse a couple of millimeters down and click that review button. I love my reviews, they always make my day! And for my shoutouts…**

**Herongray: I hope this gives you some Wessa and if it isn't enough for one chapter, there will be more as the story goes on!**

**And thank you to Herongray and Jujubug12 for following Clockwork Princess **

{3}

Sophie looks out the window at the passing trees and laughing children. She remembers her happy days when she was little. Her father would always take her to the park and push her in the swings telling stories of faraway kings and knights.

"Are there happily ever after with princes and princess?" Sophie had asked once.

Her father laughed. "Of course there are. One day, a prince will come to you and ask you for your hand in marriage Sophie. You will have your happy ending like everyone will."

Sophie glances at Gideon's tall figure leaning against the window in front of her. He smiles as he catches her eyes and reaches for her hand. Sophie blushes, forgetting about Miss Herondale sitting next to her quietly.

"Do you miss your house Master Gideon?" Sophie asks.

Gideon's smile drops as he shakes his head. "No. I do not miss it. I am thankful for getting away from it," he says in a cold voice, one that Sophie has never heard him use.

Sophie pulls her hand away shocked and looks down at the floor, silently chiding herself. Why had she brought it up? She should have sat silently instead; she had brought up something that she shouldn't have. She looks over at the small girl staring at the ground intently and forces a smile in attempt to distract herself from what she had done.

"Do you like it here in London Miss Herondale?" Sophie asks.

Miss Herondale blushes and nods. "I like it, it is much better than being secluded in Mortmain's big old mansion."

Sophie shivers at the cold man's name and forces a smile at the girl. "That is good."

The three of them grow silent again as Cyril pushes the carriage through a narrow bridge over the small river that leads out to the ocean. Large green trees poke into the carriage's window from both sides tickling the three of them.

"Sophie?" Miss Herondale asks breaking the silence. "Where is my brother?"

Sophie freezes and she feels Gideon sit up straighter.

"He is just taking a small break. He was in a shock when he saw you. I think he is trying to cool himself down before coming back to the institute Miss Herondale. Do not worry though, William will be back soon, you'll see."

Miss Herondale looks at Gideon with sad blue eyes as she nods. "Oh," is all she says.

"We are here!" Cyril calls out a moment later

Gideon looks down at his feet with what seems like anger as Cyril opens the door. He avoids Sophie's eyes as he jumps down the carriage. He holds out a hand for Sophie and helps her down. Sophie straightens her gown as she looks at the mansion in wonder. Miss Herondale jumps down the stairs carefully with Cyril's help and joins the other two.

"Let us get this over with," Gideon says. "I do not want to be here for long."

Cyril steps aside as the three walk across the bridge to the pearl white mansion. "I will be waiting here."

Gideon nods and walks up the stairs glancing at Sophie's shocked face. "What is it?"

Sophie looks at the mansion struggling for the wonders to describe this palace like building. The mansion is gigantic and is blanketed by a spotless white blanket. Sky blue windows dot the four story building. Behind the mansion is another smaller building that looks quite like a fancied stable. Truth be told, it isn't anything like the Institute. The institute is a two story mansion and grows out underneath in the earth rather than to the sky like the Lightwood's.

"It is beautiful," she whispers. "I have never seen a big building."

"It is quite a sight," Miss Herondale says looking up at the roof of the building with wonder filled eyes.

"Why thank you Miss Herondale and Miss Collins, I've always thought so to," a cold voice says.

Sophie nearly squeals and bumps into Gideon. Gideon's eyes narrows as he pushes Sophie behind him protectively. Miss Herondale stands straight and looks at the man before them boldly, quite like her brother.

"Father," Gideon says.

"Gideon. What a surprise," he says. "I though you are one of _them _now. What brings you back here?"

"Sophie," Gideon says.

Sophie hands Gideon the letter. Gideon snatches the letter out of her hands and hands it to his father.

"Take it," he says. "We will be leaving now."

"No you won't," Mister Lightwood says. "Not until I open the letter."

Gideon exhales loudly and crosses his arms. Sophie watches the man carefully pull out the letter from the envelope. Benedict Lightwood's green eyes grow wide as he takes in Charlotte's writing and pales.

"Gideon Lightwood, get inside now!" he yells.

Gideon frowns. "I will not enter your house again,"

Mister Lightwood ignores Gideon and grabs at Gideon's arm. Gideon struggles in his father's grasp and pushes at his father. He watches as his father stumbles into the door behind him. Mister Lightwood flushes tomato red and snatches at Miss Herondale.

"Let her go!" Gideon yells throwing a punch into his father's chest.

Cecily pulls back her wrist and steps back to where Sophie stands horrified by the scene before her.

"We are leaving!" he says.

Gideon grabs the two girl's hands and pulls them into the carriage and orders Cyril to take them home. Cyril obeys without hesitation and whips the horses loudly. Gideon drops his face into his hands and runs them through his golden hair. Miss Herondale looks down at Gideon.

"That was your father?" she asks shocked.

"Sadly,"

"You are nothing like him Mister Lightwood," she says.

Gideon looks up at the girl. "And you are nothing like your brother."

Miss Herondale smiles at the mention of her brother's name but it doesn't last long. "What do you think was in that letter that made him so angry?"

"Whatever it was, I don't want it to happen again," Sophie says.

Gideon looks at her with pained eyes as if he wanted to say something and but holds it off. They sit in silence as Cyril drives the carriage through the dark, stormy night. Sophie looks out the window and counts the seconds that pass by as they near the Institute. In another five minutes, Cyril is off the carriage and is holding out the door for Gideon and the others. Gideon walks down slowly and helps the girls down. Cyril closes the door and looks over at Charlotte who stands waiting for them at the porch.

"I will put away the carriage Miss," he calls.

"Thank you Cyril."

Gideon walks up the stairs with both the girls at his side. "The letter is delivered," he says.

"Thank you Gideon. Is everything all right?" she asks.

He nods sternly. "Yes miss."

Charlotte nods slowly and closes the door after the three who scurry in to the warmth of the institute. "Alright then, dinner will be set in a half hour, Sophie, you are needed in the kitchen. Cecily can you come with me? I need to talk to you."

"Yes miss," Sophie and Cecily say.

Sophie heads off to the kitchen with Gideon in her shadows. The kitchen is at the far end of the corridor that leads to the gigantic dining room. Sophie and Gideon can hear Bridget's dark songs, echoing through the corridor. Sophie winces as she reaches the door. She starts to open the door when she hears Gideon shuffling on his feet uneasily behind her.

Shyly, Sophie turns around and looks up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispers all of a sudden. "I shouldn't have brought you there. I should have told Miss Branwell to send me and to keep you and Cecily here. I scared you."

Sophie shakes her head. "I was only scared that he would take you away from here Master Gideon, "

Gideon frowns sternly as he touches her cheek. "I will never allow anyone to break us apart Sophie," he whispers as he leans into kiss her forehead. "I will see you at dinner."

It's a cold night. Dark clouds gather around the late night sky above the Institute. Tessa Gay sits in the chair besides the tall window in her room, her face buried in the book she had bought. Her fingers brush the cover of the book that Will had picked up and Jem had bought for her. Two boys and one heart. Never before had Tessa thought she would have her heart broken in half. And now, half her heart is missing with Will.

"Good bye Tess," he had said.

Tessa sighs and closes the book. She looks out the window at the puddles of rain that are staring to grow bigger and bigger. Thunder crackles and lightning strikes out from the clouds. Tessa's heart gives a jump as she pushes herself away from the window.

Where is he? Tessa wonders. Where can he be in this horrible storm? He'll get sick for sure.

Tessa jumps up to her feet and walks over to her wooden dresser. She fishes through her few gowns and pulls out the darkest one she has and slips it over her nightgown. She's going to go look for him and bring him home.

~8~

Tessa underestimated the storm. It's not just a couple of thunders and hard showers. It's a typhoon. She pulls her jacket tighter around her shaking body and grasps her frail umbrella.

"Will?!" she cries out loud. She looks around the club that Will always takes about hiding in and finds no one but a couple of drunk men. "Will where are you?"

Thunder roars above her head and she lets out a cry as a huge gust of wind carries her umbrella way up into the dark streets of London. Crying, Tssa pushes herself through the skin piercing cold rain screaming for her life.

"Will?" she cries in a shaking voice. "Will?"

"Tessie?" a warm familiar voice calls.

Tessa stops and slowly turns around to face those eyes she had grown up loving. "Nate?" Tessa cries.

She breaks out in a run towards her brother with tears running down her cheeks. "Nate!"

"Tess?" another voice calls.

Tessa ignores the man and runs towards her brother. Nate reaches for her hand and Tessa stretches out for him with her pale fingers. Tessa's fingers brush Nate's just a strong hand pulls her back by her arm. Tessa cries out and tries to kick the man holding her.

"Let me go!" she screams. "Let me go! Nate help me!"

"Tessa!" the man as Tessa flails around in his strong arms. "Tessa there's no one here but you and I, Nate is dead!"

Tessa freezes as she looks out into the street where her brother had been standing. Nate's dead. He's dead.

"Tess," the warm voice whispers.

Tessa twists around to look into the man's beautiful dark blue eyes. Will. The two of them sit in the storm frozen and unaware of the crackling skies and the large puddles forming around them. He smells like rain and alcohol. His face is pale and seems to be dull from fatigue. He has dark circles around his eyes and his hair is disheveled as if he couldn't sleep for days. Tessa wrinkles her nose and turns around and sneezes. And then sneezes again. She wipes her nose on her wet gown when a massive headache hits her on her head. She lets out a moan as she clutches her head in pain. William sits up straight aware of Tessa's pain.

"The institute," Will says as Tessa sneezes again. "I need to get you to the Institute."

"Home," Tessa whispers as Will wraps his arms around her and picks her bridal style. "Come home with me, Cecily, poor Cecily she came all this way for you. She needs you will," she cries. "I- I need you."

Will doesn't seem to hear her and she tries again as she tightens her grasp on his coat to hold herself still while Will jogs down the streets towards the Institute.

"Come him Will, come home."

Will picks up the pace ad looks down at her with his pained eyes. For the first time ever, Tessa saw pure fear in his eyes. He opens his mouth and says something that Tessa cannot catch. He says it again and again this time he screams but yet Tessa cannot hear. Something sharp hits Tessa in the head and she lets out a moan and everything turns black.


End file.
